The present invention relates generally to the field of messaging, and more particularly to the use of “smart” templates to assist in the sending of messages.
The use of some form of messaging is prevalent in today's society. E-mail and instant messaging in an office environment are quick and efficient options for colleagues to communicate with one another. Text messaging using cell phones, smartphones, phablets, personal digital assistants (PDAs), tablet computers, and the like, is another choice when looking for a simple way to communicate with another person. A full-size keyboard is likely used to create both e-mail and instant messages while text messages, for the most part, are created with mobile devices which utilize much smaller keyboards. And in the case of an older cell phone, like a flip phone, with no standard keyboard at all.